Neo-I & X Dans Le Passé
by Kinitori Natsumi
Summary: Un bazooka. Un disfonctionnement. Des voyages dans le temps. Classique en soi. Mais quelque chose ne va pas... Je vous laisse découvrir.
1. Chapitre 01

_Hey les amis, comment ça va ? Je vous présente une nouvelle petite fic KHR! toute mignonne ! Je ne sais pas on on va… Mais on y va ! Et vous allez vite vous rendre compte que c'est particulier._

 _Mais je vous laisse découvrir !_

 _Bien sûr, Reborn appartient toujours à Amano Akira._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 01 :**

Ce matin était un matin comme les autres, à peu de choses près que Tsuna sentait que la journée allait déraper. Levé à coups de pied par Reborn, petit-déjeuner prit sur le pouce et en retard pour le collège avec Gokudera et Yamamoto. Jusque là, tout allait bien. Seulement, tout ne pouvait pas rester normal. Lambo dépassa en courant le groupe d'adolescents, poursuivi par I-Pin. Alors que le demi italien commençait à crier contre la petite vache, le Bazooka des Dix Ans s'échappa de la chevelure de ce dernier. Il commença à rebondir sur le sol et contre les murs de la rue avant d'atterrir calmement dans les mains de son propriétaire. Tsuna soupira de soulagement. La catastrophe était évitée. Tempête et Foudre étaient cependant toujours en train de se disputer.

\- Tu ne sais que créer des problèmes au Juudaime, stupide vache ! S'écria le jeune homme.

\- C'est toi qui est stupide, Ahodera ! Pleura l'enfant.

De colère, le plus jeune des Gardiens jeta l'arme au sol pour sortir ses grenades. Le sang du futur boss ne fit qu'un tour quand il vit le bazooka faire des étincelles inquiétantes.

\- Les gars, arrêtez tout, supplia-t-il.

Trop tard malheureusement, car le coup partit tout seul, se dirigeant bien évidemment sur le châtain.

\- Tsuna ! Appela Yamamoto.

Voyant cela, les deux autres arrêtèrent de se chamailler et s'approchèrent de leur homologue.

\- Tu crois qu'on va voir le Juudaime de dix ans dans le futur ? Demanda l'artificier.

\- Je ne sais pas… Avoua la Pluie.

La fumée de l'impact se dissipa, mais rien ne se passa. L'endroit où se tenait Tsuna quelques secondes auparavant resta vide.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as fait, vache idiote !?

Ce matin était un matin comme les autres, à peu de choses près que Tsuna sentait que la journée allait déraper. Le jeune boss de 25 ans traînait sur sa paperasse, perdu dans ses pensées. Soudain, il entendit des voix dans le couloir. Part l'intonation et les propos, le châtain devina que Gokudera et Lambo se disputaient encore. Il soupira. Ces choses-là n'avaient pas changées. Le boss décida de les arrêter avant que ça ne finisse mal. Il sortit de son bureau.

\- Gokudera-kun, Lambo, arr-

Le châtain se stoppa soudain. En plus de la Foudre et de la Tempête, il se trouvait que Hibari était aussi présent.

\- Que ce passe-t-il ?

\- Ah, Tsuna ! S'écria le veau en pointant ses aînés. Ils m'accusent alors que je n'ai rien fait !

\- Et de quoi ?

\- L'herbivore ruminant a volé un gâteau que l'herbivore femelle a fait pour nous tous, résuma le Nuage.

\- (Haru donc), devina Tsuna. Et vous avez une preuve que c'est lui je présume.

Pour toute réponse, les deux plus vieux désignèrent une trace de glaçage blanc sur la joue de l'accusé.

\- Lambo, tu as du glaçage sur le visage, l'informa le boss. Comment est-il arrivé là ?

\- Quoi ? S'étonna ce dernier en se frottant la joue. Ça c'est la faute de I-Pin, elle m'a touchée avec ses doigts blancs. Je pensais qu'elle avait aidée Haru-nee à décorer le gâteau.

\- Mais bien sûr stupide veau, tu crois vraiment qu'on va avaler ça ? On t'a trouvé dans la cuisine je te rappelle.

\- Mais puisque je te dis que c'est pas moi ! S'énerva le-dit veau en sortant le Bazooka des Dix Ans de nul-part.

L'Hyper-Intuition de Tsuna se mit en route immédiatement. Il se souvenait que Irie lui avait parlé d'un dysfonctionnement inconnu sur l'arme du jeune Gardien.

\- Non, attends Lambo !

Trop tard, le canon rose échappa aux mains de son propriétaire et le coup partit. Bien sûr, ce fut le jeune boss qui fut touché et il disparu dans un amas de fumée rose.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as fait, vache idiote !?

Quand l'adolescent rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans un petit village de campagne. Mais quelque chose clochait. Les maisons ressemblaient à celles qu'il avait pu voir dans ses livres d'Histoire, au chapitre Moyen-Âge lui semblait-il. Sentant une présence à côté de lui, il tourna la tête.

\- HÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ !?

Face à lui se trouvait un homme plus âgé que lui, plus grand et musclé, lui ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau. L'autre tourna la tête vers le criard tandis que ce dernier se remettait de ses émotions. Le plus grand resta dans un calme presque effrayant, sa surprise seulement trahie par des clignements d'yeux répétés.

\- T-t-tu es l-le moi d-du f-futur, c'est ça ? Commença le plus petit.

\- Je… Crois bien ? Fit l'autre en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ?

\- J'ai été touché par le Bazooka des Dix Ans mais il y a eu un dysfonctionnement, annonça le plus vieux.

\- Oui, moi aussi, acquiesça l'autre. Il y avait des étincelles de partout…

\- Gokudera-kun et Lambo étaient encore en train de se disputer, dirent-ils en chœur.

Les deux Tsunayoshi s'entre-regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire. Quelque soit l'époque, certaines choses ne changent pas. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d'autre, ils s'assirent au pied d'un arbre et observèrent les alentours.

\- Les maisons siciliennes ont vraiment du charme… Brisa le plus vieux.

\- Tu veux dire qu'on est en Italie ?

\- Heu… Oui. Ah pardon, tu es encore au collège alors tu n'es pas encore venu ici, je me trompe ?

\- Non, effectivement. Mais ni toi ni moi ne sommes à notre époque, hein ?

\- Oui. A en juger par le style et les matériaux, on doit être à peu près à l'époque du Primo.

\- Comment tu sais tout ça toi ? Grogna le petit.

\- Ça fait plus de dix ans que je connais Reborn, ses méthodes ont fini par payer !

\- Effrayant…

\- N'est-ce-pas ! En plus de ça, je crois qu'on est bloqué ici.

\- Mais c'est vrai ça tiens ! Ça fait bien plus de cinq minutes qu'on est là ! Comment on va faire ?

Il y eu un instant pendant lequel le plus jeune paniquait tandis que l'adulte réfléchissait. Soudainement, une illumination lui vint.

\- Tsuna écoute, on ne peut pas rester comme ça. Déjà, c'est bizarre d'appeler l'autre par son propre prénom.

\- D'accord. Qu'est-ce que tu propose ?

\- Tu n'as qu'à m'appeler Gillo, se désigna le grand. Et toi, on peut t'appeler Tsu, ça te convient ?

\- Oui. Mais pourquoi Gillo ?

\- Je trouve que ça ressemble à Giotto, et j'aime bien, fit le concerné avec un sourire niais.

\- Bah voyons…

\- Donc. Et ensuite, nos vêtements.

\- Quoi nos vêtements ?

\- On jure un peu avec le style de l'époque, tu ne crois pas ? On va essayer d'en trouver d'autres, il doit y avoir une boutique dans le coin…

\- Et tu compte les payer en yen ? Se moqua le nouveau dénommé Tsu.

\- Je n'avais pas pensé à ça…

Gillo fouilla quelques secondes dans ses poches pour en sortir une poignée d'Anneaux sertis pour la plupart de pierres violettes.

\- Ce sont des classes A et B, commenta leur propriétaire. Je comptais les offrir à Kyoya vu qu'il les use rapidement, mais si c'est pour la bonne cause…

\- Kyoya ?

\- Oui tu sais, Hibari Kyoya, mon Gardien et aussi le tien par la même occasion.

\- Je sais, mais depuis quand tu l'appelle par son prénom ?

\- Heu… Longue histoire. Tu sauras en temps voulu.

Tandis que le petit Tsuna se posait beaucoup de questions, l'autre se mit à avancer. Quelques personnes allaient et venaient dans les rues du village, s'occupant de leurs propres commissions. Mais petit à petit, des murmures parvinrent aux oreilles des deux étrangers depuis la place centrale.

 _\- Regardez, c'est le nouveau boss des Vongola !_

 _\- Ne parle pas si fort ! Ses yeux me font peur._

 _\- Il paraît qu'il a déjà éliminé plusieurs familles de fermiers au nord pour récupérer leurs terres._

 _\- Chut !_

Le jeune japonais ne saisi pas un traître mot de la conversation, mais entendre « boss » et « Vongola » dans la même phrase le mettait sur la voie.

\- Je me demande qui ça peut bien être… Murmura son aîné. C'est bizarre qu'ils en aient autant peur.

\- Tu comprends l'italien ? Soupira de soulagement l'adolescent.

\- Oui. Pas parfaitement mais je me débrouille assez pour ne pas m'inquiéter ou bafouiller pendant les réunions. Qui plus est, la langue a évoluée en 400 ans. Allons voir.

Ils s'approchèrent de la place, restant tout de même à l'écart de la foule. En premier lieu, ils sentirent une présence presque familière qui les fit frissonner.

\- Brr, on dirait quand Mukuro est là… Grimaça l'adulte.

\- C'est Deamon Spade, je suppose.

En s'approchant un peu plus, les deux japonais purent apercevoir un visage ressemblant un peu trop à l'une de leur connaissance, les faisant immédiatement se cacher derrière la foule.

\- Et ça, ça doit être Riccardo. S'il est à la tête des Vongola, ça veut dire…

\- Que soit Primo est au Japon, soit il est déjà mort.

\- Dans les deux cas on ne peut pas rester ici, décida le plus grand. On ressemble beaucoup trop au Primo. Viens.

Il entraîna sa version plus jeune dans la première échoppe venue. Par chance, il y avait des tonnes de tissus partout autour d'eux.

\- _Bonjour jeunes hommes, puis-je vous aider ?_ Chantonna la voix de la propriétaire des lieux, une dame d'une trentaine d'années aux cheveux bruns.

\- _Bonjour Madame,_ lui retourna Gillo. _Peut-être, oui. Mon petit frère et moi sommes à la recherche de vêtements chauds._

 _\- Vous êtes au bon endroit. Mais l'hiver a débuté depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, comment ce fait-il que vous soyez si peu vêtu ?_

 _\- Et bien, nous sommes des voyageurs. Nous nous sommes fait dépouiller pendant notre sommeil cette nuit._

 _\- Des sans-abris je présume,_ devina la femme. _Les temps sont durs pour eux._

 _\- Je suppose…_

 _\- Est-ce que vous avez de quoi payer au moins ?_

 _\- Hum… Il me reste bien quelques bijoux,_ déclara le jeune homme en fouillant à nouveau ses poches. _Je suis sûr que vous pourrez en tirer un bon prix._

 _\- Bon, d'accord._ _Suivez-moi tous les deux, je dois prendre vos mesures._

 _\- Oui._ Tsu, viens. Elle va prendre nos mensurations.

\- D'accord.

Le trio se rendit dans l'arrière boutique. Pendant qu'elle travaillait, la couturière se remit à discuter.

\- _Vous êtes étrangers ?_ Remarqua-t-elle.

 _\- Oui._

 _\- D'où est-ce que vous venez, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?_

 _\- Nous sommes japonais,_ indiqua le Tsuna du futur.

 _\- Oh, un ami de l'ancien lord du coin était japonais aussi. Comment c'était son nom déjà ? Ah oui, Signore Asari._

 _\- Ancien lord vous dîtes ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?_

 _\- Pour des raisons plutôt obscures, le nouveau chef de la famille, Signore Riccardo, l'a prit pour ennemi mortel. Les rumeurs ne sont pas très claires à ce sujet. Certains disent qu'il l'a tué, d'autres que Signore Giotto a fui dans un autre pays… Vous vous rendez compte, chassé par sa propre famille !_

 _\- C'est terrible, en effet. Ce Riccardo ne doit pas être très recommandable._

 _\- Tout à fait ! Tout le monde au village vous le dira. Enfin, c'est dommage, Signore Giotto était un gentilhomme,_ soupira la femme. _Cette Famille qu'il s'est créée a aidée tellement de monde dans la région !_

 _\- Quand vous dites Famille, vous parlez de la Mafia ?_

 _\- Oui. Mais comme je le disais, la Famille Vongola était connue pour rendre service sans rien demander en retour. Mais la nouvelle génération est plutôt à l'opposé de cela. Voilà, j'ai terminé ! Je dois me mettre aux fourneaux pour le déjeuner alors vous pouvez vous changer ici._

 _\- Merci, nous ne serons pas long,_ indiqua Gillo en procédant à l'échange entre les vêtements et deux des Bagues qu'il gardait dans sa poche. _Encore une chose. Nous devons rentrer au plus vite au Japon, pourriez-vous m'indiquer l'itinéraire le plus rapide d'ici ?_

 _\- Partez vers l'Est. Ensuite, une fois arrivé sur la côte, virez vers le Sud. Vous devriez trouver un port. Mon mari y travaille. Vous pourrez rejoindre le continent en embarquant de là. Après je ne suis jamais sortie de l'île alors je ne peux malheureusement pas vous aider plus, mais en rejoignant l'Asie occidentale vous devriez trouver un bateau qui vous emmènera à destination._

 _\- Merci, c'est très aimable à vous._

 _\- Oh, de rien,_ ricana la couturière en sortant de la pièce. _Faites bon voyage !_

 _-_ Changeons-nous et partons, décida l'adulte en se tournant vers son cadet.

* * *

 _Voilà, c'est la fin du chapitre !_

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_

 _A plus !_


	2. Chapitre 02

_Heu… Bonjour._

 _Ça fait longtemps que vous l'attendiez celui-là, hein ? Désolée ! Que voulez-vous, un-projet-secret-ultra-importants-qui-ne-devait-être-si-long-que-ça-mais-finalement-si. (ou juste « Fuire L'Opression » si vous voulez). Bref, je vous laisse avec le deuxième chapitre !_

 _Bien sûr, Reborn appartient toujours à Amano Akira._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 02 :

Les garçons enfilèrent rapidement leurs nouveaux habits, fourrant les anciens dans des sacs en toile. Ils couvrirent leurs têtes avec les capuches que contenaient leurs longs manteaux. Cette femme était vraiment une sainte et semblait avoir compris le problème sans que Gillo ne lui en parle. D'un commun accord, ils voulurent s'éclipser prestement mais faillirent renverser un autre homme qui entrait dans la petite échoppe. Connaissant leur chance légendaire, les deux Tsuna se mirent à prier intérieurement tous les dieux de la Terre. Mais quand ils relevèrent la tête, ils surent que leurs prières n'avaient pas été exaucé.

\- (Riccardo...) pensa le jeune Tsunayoshi.

\- _Perdone Signore_ , s'excusa le plus vieux, écartant du bras par la même occasion son "petit frère".

- _Hum ? Qui êtes-vous ?_

 _\- Des voyageurs Signore._

 _\- Marchands ?_

 _\- Non, simplement de passage. Rien qui ne puisse inquiéter un grand homme comme vous._

 _\- Grand homme ?_

 _\- Je peux aisément deviner que vous êtes un homme de vertu. Si vous voulez bien nous excuser, nous devons reprendre la route._

 _\- Je vois…_

Le châtain cria intérieurement. Il détestait ce genre de courbettes, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Profitant d'un espace libre entre la porte et le mafieux, il se faufila à l'extérieur, entraînant son cadet avec lui. Sérieusement, Riccardo devait bien faire deux têtes de plus que lui, plus grand que Xanxus. Ils se dépêchèrent sur la route menant à la forêt bordant la ville.

\- _Suis-les_ , ordonna le Secondo à un des hommes qui l'accompagnaient.

Le garde du corps partit sans un mot.

\- Tsu, on est suivi, réalisa le Decimo du futur.

\- Oui, j'ai vu.

Ils accélérèrent la cadence. Dès que les deux jeunes hommes passèrent les premiers arbres, ils se précipitèrent dans les buissons. Du haut d'un grand chêne, ils observèrent leur poursuivant fouiller les lieux quelques instants, puis repartir en direction de la ville. Ils soupirèrent.

\- On doit faire vite, pressa l'adulte en sautant agilement de sa branche.

\- Tu crois qu'ils vont se lancer à nos trousses ?

\- Sans aucun doute.

\- Il nous a reconnu ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas. Il doit se méfier de tout ceux qui ne sont pas du village.

Le Tsuna adolescent soupira de soulagement.

\- Attendons de savoir dans quelle direction aller.

\- D'accord.

Les deux garçons s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt pour semer un peu plus leurs poursuivants. Ils trouvèrent une colline d'où ils pouvaient voir le ciel entre les arbres et s'y installèrent, laissant retomber la pression de leur arrivée. Cependant, le plus jeune des deux remarqua la mine sombre de l'adulte.

\- Gillo, quelque chose ne va pas ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Je… Je suis désolé. Pour le futur. D'avoir mêlé les filles et tout le monde à ça.

\- Tu es le moi du futur de la dimension dans laquelle on s'est retrouvé quand on a voyagé dans le Futur ? Comprit le petit.

\- Oui…

\- Quelle était la probabilité…

\- Certainement une sur plusieurs millions.

\- Hum. Je ne t'en veux pas. Au début, c'est vrai que j'étais vraiment en colère à ce propos. Kyôko-chan et Haru n'avaient rien à voir avec la Mafia. Mais j'ai fini par comprendre pourquoi tu l'avais fait. Après tout, on a la même façon de penser.

\- Tu veux dire que tu me pardonne ?

Le petit châtain hocha la tête avec conviction et l'autre soupira de soulagement.

\- Merci, j'avais besoin de l'entendre pour me convaincre.

\- De rien !

Ils restèrent un long moment assis dans l'herbe en silence puis Gillo sentit un poids contre son bras. Il baissa les yeux sur son alter-ego qui venait de s'endormir. Il sourit. Effectivement, ce début d'aventure était vraiment épuisant. Faisant confiance à son Hyper-Intuition pour le réveiller en cas de danger, il rejoignit bientôt son cadet au royaume des songes. Fort heureusement, les deux garçons ne furent réveillés qu'au couché du soleil.

\- Bien, en marchant dos au soleil, on devrait aller dans la direction indiquée par cette femme, résuma le plus vieux.

\- D'accord mais… On va marcher au milieu de la forêt, dans le noir ?

\- Tu préférerais rester ici plus longtemps ? En plus, on a nos Flammes pour nous éclairer. Temps qu'on ne croise pas de civilisation.

\- Mieux que ça ! S'écria le petit Tsuna quand une idée lui vint en tête.

Il porta son Vongola Gear devant son visage et se concentra. Yeux fermés, il murmura le nom de son compagnon qui ne l'avait plus quitté depuis la bataille contre Byakuran. Dans une gerbe de Flammes orangées, le petit lionceau en armure apparu devant eux. L'adulte s'accroupit et avança sa main pour le caresser.

\- Tu as réussi à garder Natsu ? Bravo ! Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour, petit prince des Flammes.

\- Grao !

\- Natsu, tu peux éclairer notre chemin ? Demanda Tsu en pointant la direction qu'ils devaient prendre. Oui, les Arcobaleno nous ont fait cadeau de nos Boîtes-Armes et ont transmit les souvenirs de ce qu'il c'est passé à nos alliés. Tu ne le savais pas ?

\- Non… C'est gentil de leur part.

\- Grao gra !

Natsu sautillait sur place au bout de la clairière, heureux de pouvoir se dégourdir les pattes.

\- Bien, en route !

Sur ces mots, l'adulte lui emboîta le pas, dirigeant Natsu à travers les arbres. Le plus jeune arriva à sa hauteur en trottinant.

\- Au fait, où va-t-on ?

\- Et bien, un peu par réflexe, j'ai demandé à la couturière comment rejoindre le Japon. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi j'ai dit ça, mais plus le temps passe plus je me dis que c'est la meilleure solution.

\- Le Japon ?

\- Oui. Il va nous falloir de l'aide pour retourner dans nos époques respectives, et les seuls à connaître le fonctionnement des Flammes ici sont les Vongola. Et je ne pense pas que Riccardo soit prêt à nous aider, grimaça Gillo. Il ne nous reste donc qu'une seule option…

\- Primo…

\- Oui. Cela risque d'être difficile de le convaincre de notre identité, mais je ne vois rien d'autre à faire.

\- Vu son Hyper-Intuition, je ne pense pas que ce soit lui le plus dur à convaincre, fit remarquer l'adolescent.

\- Pas faux. Donc, notre prochain objectif est de trouver un bateau qui nous emmènera sur le continent. Pour l'instant on va vers l'Est, puis on longera la côte.

\- Mais… Commença le petit châtain.

\- Mais ?

\- Et si la Première Génération est déjà... Morte, quand nous arriverons là-bas ?

\- Et bien, on improvisera.

Le petit lui jeta un regard réprobateur.

\- Oh allez Tsu ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'es pas curieux de voir à quoi ressemblait Namimori à cette époque !

\- Je t'avouerai que ça m'intrigue, finit-il par sourire.

\- Alors on y va ? Natsu s'impatiente.

Tsu hocha vivement la tête avant qu'ils ne se remettent à marcher. Ils n'arrivèrent au prochain village qu'en milieu de matinée, et l'adulte se mit rapidement en quête d'informations. Il commençait petit à petit à s'accoutumer des nuances de cette langue vieille de quatre cents ans et parlait avec plus d'aisance aux villageois. Le jeune, lui, ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qui se disait, préférant observer autour de lui. Natsu était retourné dans sa Bague, non sans avoir quelque peu résisté, mais avait fini par accepter les raisons de ses maîtres : un lion enflammé n'aurai qu'attiré l'attention autour d'eux alors qu'ils voulaient se faire le plus discret possible. Un vieil homme bourru leur indiqua que le port n'était qu'à une journée de cheval, deux ou trois en évitant les grands axes à pieds. Gillo le remercia et prit congé rapidement. Soudain, le plus grand attira son cadet dans une ruelle, lui intimant de se taire. Il virent un homme passer dans un costume noir, coiffé d'un chapeau, regardant distraitement autour de lui.

\- Ça, c'est un mafieux, pour sûr, déclara le premier des garçons une fois l'homme passé.

\- Ouais, confirma l'autre.

\- Trouvons de quoi manger et ne nous attardons pas ici. Je ne sais pas de quelle Famille il vient, mais je n'ai pas envie de le découvrir…

L'adulte rit en entendant l'estomac du plus jeune se manifester à cette phrase, tandis que Tsu rougit de gêne. Après tout, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait avalé quoi que ce soit depuis le matin de leur disparition, la veille. Il trouvèrent un marchand qui accepta de leur acheter une des bagues de Gillo à un prix raisonnable et les garçons utilisèrent une partie de l'argent ainsi obtenu pour acheter du pain. Les deux s'installèrent à l'ombre d'un arbre et le jeune boss sortit un couteau de sa poche puis coupa une tranche de pain qu'il tendit à son alter-ego.

\- Désolé, on va devoir s'en contenter, grimaça l'adulte.

\- Ça ira, acquiesça l'autre. D'où il vient, ce couteau ?

\- Ah… Des cours de survie avec Reborn. Je l'ai toujours avec moi depuis.

\- Tous les entraînements de Reborn ressembles à des cours de survie…

\- Oui. Alors imagine quand c'est lui qui les nomme comme cela. Il essaie purement et simplement de te tuer.

Les voyageurs temporels frissonnèrent, l'un à ces souvenirs, l'autre en imaginant. Ils mangèrent en silence après ça, puis se reposèrent avant de reprendre la route. Les deux jours supplémentaires que durèrent leur voyage furent calmes. Du moins, aussi calmes que peut l'être une longue marche en montagne à se méfier du moindre passant. Les garçons avaient tout de même fini par accepter la proposition d'un fermier pour faire un bout de chemin dans sa charriote, histoire de se reposer un peu. Ils se séparèrent de l'homme un peu avant la nuit et continuèrent leur route, éclairés par Natsu dans la pénombre. Ce n'est qu'à l'aube qu'ils aperçurent enfin la mer, puis le port, en contrebas de la colline où ils étaient montés. Prit d'une énergie nouvelle, les deux Sawada dévalèrent la pente à toute vitesse et se retrouvèrent rapidement en ville. Ils étaient à Catane, la plus grande ville portuaire de Sicile. Le plus jeune fut impressionné de voir l'Etna se dresser fièrement dans le paysage. Le jeune adulte rit en précisant qu'ils avaient du passer par l'un des flans du volcan pour arriver ici, ce à quoi l'autre pâlit. Sur cet état d'esprit, ils arrivèrent au port et Gillo interrogea un marin qui passait là.

\- _Le Japon, hein ?_ Ricana celui-ci. _D'ici, vous pouvez prendre le bateau qui fait route pour Gibraltar. Ensuite vous pourrez vous embarquer sur un des_ _rafiots_ _portugais de la route des Indes. Ça fait toujours que huit mois de trajet. Enfin, si vous parvenez au bout…_

 _\- M-merci Monsieur_ , s'inclina l'adulte, confus. Huit mois de traversée avec d'énormes risques de sombrer ou de tomber malade… Quand on pense qu'à notre époque 24h d'avion suffisent.

\- Tu veux toujours y aller ? Demanda soucieusement l'adolescent.

\- Tu as une meilleure option ?

Les deux Tsunayoshi soupirèrent. Alors qu'ils allaient faire demi-tour pour chercher un autre plan, leurs regards furent attirés par un visage familier. Une jeune femme, brune avec de grands yeux bleus violets avec une marque en forme de fleur sous l'un d'eux et portant une longue cape blanche. Elle était entourée par trois hommes en costume, coûteux pour l'époque.

\- Elle me fait penser à…

\- Uni, souffla le plus petit.

\- Oui, mais c'est impossible. C'est forcement quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Une de ses ancêtres ? Comment elle s'appelait déjà, la chamane ?

\- La Prima des Giglio Nero ? Sepira tu veux dire ?

\- Oui, elle !

- _Jeunes hommes…_

Se sentant épiée et entendant son nom ainsi que celui de sa Famille, la femme s'était rapprochée d'eux, laissant ses hommes derrière. Les garçons se tendirent en entendant sa voix, pourtant si douce, et se tournèrent vers la nouvelle venue. Celle-ci les regarda dans les yeux tour à tour, puis écarquilla les yeux, comme si elle venait de comprendre quelque chose de grave.

\- _Vous… Vous n'êtes pas de notre temps_ , affirma-t-elle.

L'adolescent n'eut pas besoin de traduction pour comprendre, avec la tension qui anima son aîné, que la chamane savait quelque chose.

\- _Madame, pourrions-nous… En parler dans un endroit plus privé ?_ Proposa alors Gillo.

\- _Bien sûr, où avais-je la tête ! Suivez-moi._

L'adulte fit signe à son alter-ego de le suivre alors que la jeune femme s'était déjà détournée pour prévenir les siens.

* * *

 _Et… Fini ! Bah c'est pas trop tôt._

 _Petite info importante : oui, je me suis renseigné sur cette histoire de voyage en bateau. Il fallait huit mois pour effectuer le voyage entre l'Europe (principalement le Portugal ou l'Angleterre) et le Japon. Et il fallait être sacrément chanceux pour ne pas sombrer à cause d'une tempête ou que tout l'équipage ne meure pas à cause du scorbut ou autre. Donc ça devenait vraiment compliqué…_

 _Mais tout va bien, car quelqu'un d'inattendu vole au secours de nos deux naufragés du temps à la dernière seconde !_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, j'y répondrai avec joie ! (plus rapidement que cette fois-ci en tout cas) Et bonne journée à vous ! Bye !_


End file.
